Kiss with a fist
by Offwithyourhead88
Summary: He was painfully aware of the fact that his skinny, bratty and annoying team-mate had become a woman, and so was the rest of the male population in the village.  *title subject to change.
1. You hit me once

Hello All,

Long time no write , ! I'm so inspired and the muse is constantly feeding me. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: all of the characters in this fan-fiction belong Masashi Kishimoto.

Not me.

He lay in the grass, staring up at the sky. Seeking solace in his thoughts, which never seemed to cease. This was the one place he could feel at ease, forget about strategies, life and the troublesome people in it.

Twilight was slowly but surely making it's way across the sky in and the stars began to light up the sky, one by one.

"Troublesome…" he thought. Not that the stars were ugly, they just couldn't compare to moving clouds.

Clouds were much simpler in all aspects. Simplicity wasn't something that crossed his path very often these days. The war had been won, the allied forces were victorious. Konoha had been rebuilt, a few tweaks missing here and there, but it was back on it`s feet for the most part.

Things were relatively peaceful in his hometown ,but he still considered his life troublesome for various reasons.

If anything, all he wanted to do was lie on his little hill and dream of the days when all he did was doze off, wake up and stare at the clouds, then doze off again ,wake up and stare at the clouds.

"_man! Those were the days"_

His reverie continued and his thoughts wandered to his former team.

Damn, he really missed Asuma. Playing Shougi with his father just wasn't the same.

He reached into his flak vest pocket and fingered a pack of smokes, Judging by it's somewhat crumpled feel it had been in there for quite a while, and it wasn't crumpled just for that reason, the last time he had tried to light up in front of Ino she had snatched the cigarette from his mouth with lighting fast speed and then tried to force the package from his hand. She succeeded in confiscating the smoke, however was not able to coerce him to let go of the pack.

She put up a fight, but then again so did he and they both knew he was superior in strength and on that particular day he did not feel like succumbing to her bossiness and yanked hard enough to make her let go, pocketing the pack immediately (she wouldn't have the nerve to stick her hand in there and go digging for it) .

"troublesome woman" he grumbled to no one in particular.

He'd taken up smoking again, he found that he was more prone to do it when he was stressed as opposed to his late sensei, who used to do the exact opposite.

His memory fast-forwarded to the war he'd been fighting just a few months ago. He'd come home as a war hero, he'd fought alongside the Sand shinobi. Proxy commander of his division, under Gaara nonetheless.

But that was not what troubled his hyperactive mind as of late. Something else entirely did. Something that in his younger days he would have denied vehemently were someone to hint that it might come to be…

It was plain knowledge or at least a general suspicion among his group of friends and acquaintances that there was something going on between the Kazekage's older sister and himself.

It was not a suspicion, he knew it was a fact or at least had been. But both she and he were smart enough to deny it at all costs and to conceal it expertly. It had all been in her plans to be appointed ambassador of Suna in order to visit him more frequently, it had also been in their plans to have him monitor the chuunin exams so as to give more opportunities to see each other.

At one point, right before the war, fearing what could happen he had taken the initiative of proposing that they come out with the truth.

"Boy…had that gone well…"

"_Temari we need to talk…"_

_He was shirtless, in an Inn room located in one of the more dubious districts of Suna, leaning against the windowpane and soaking in her robe-clad form sprawled out on the bed in front of him, smoking a long pipe .She occasionally smoked tobacco in a pipe as opposed to actual cigarettes, he'd been exposed to this occasional habit of hers after their first sexual encounter, back when he'd been sixteen in the empty locker room of the chuunin exams. He'd lost his virginity to her then, and he had liked it…very much so._

"_After all that exercise you'd think a lazy guy like you would want to nap Nara."_

_The kunoichi said in a leisurely manner, lips slightly turned up at the corners taking a long drag from the pipe._

_His gaze which had previously been traveling up and down her voluptuous body stopped at her face, his chocolate eyes pierced directly into her own dark aqua ones._

"_Seriously Temari, what are we doing?"_

"_What do you mean?" _

_He knew her well enough to hear the feign in her tone._

"_tsk…troublesome, you know exactly what I mean."_

_He saw her form suddenly stiffen._

_She turned over, propping her elbow up and leaning her head on it._

_She was truly stunning as far as he was concerned. The way she looked with her pigtails undone, her unruly hair framing her face, the sunlight, which seeped through the curtains bringing out the deep turquoise of her eyes ._

"_illuminate me Nara, I would really like to understand what's making YOU out of all people act so… so __emotional__"_

_he chose to ignore the comment, in hopes of preventing an argument, his intentions were the opposite of that._

_Taking a deep breath and mumbling his signature "medokuse.." he got up and moved to sit by her on the motel bed._

_What he said next seemed very uncharacteristic on his part, and he himself couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth._

"_Temari, I…I think I'm in love with you..I want to be with you."_

_For a split seconds his 200 IQ mind registered her face soften and just like that it went back to that determined, defensive look she wore when she was in defensive mode._

"_I told you it would be better not to complicate things Shikamaru._

_If I remember correctly, you agreed and even mentioned that you would never want things to get too "troublesome"either. Geez.. I thought we were above this crap."_

_A pang of anger and disappointment shot through him, and he knew that she saw it on his visage._

"_Look, I'm…. I know I'm not exactly the romantic or sensitive type, but I'm being truthful Temari. I love you, I want to be with you and I want everyone to know."_

"_But Shikamaru, we're already together. We're in a "relationship" as they call it. What good would it do to go around announcing it?"_

_He was at a loss for words, and then inexplicably anger took him over, ironically he the one who was supposed to be so rational felt irrational, the last time he had felt irrational and out of control was when Asuma passed away._

"_I want everyone to know were together! I told you, you TROUBLESOME WOMAN! I'm in love with you, I think you might be the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I want it official, I want your family to know, I want my family to know. I don't want to have to wait months to see you! War could break out any minute and one of use might not survive it! I..want everyone to know you're mine!"_

"_ENOUGH!" she bellowed with a menacing tone._

"_I told you this years ago and don't believe I have to say it again, GROW UP Nara. I thought you had outgrown that crybaby I met 4 years ago."_

_By now she had gotten up and was gesticulating with the pipe at him in synch with her speech, like a mean teacher with a yardstick._

"_First of all, don't try that chauvinistic Nara crap on me. Second of all where do you think this can possibly go? OFFICIAL? Are you out of your mind? You don't own me and you know perfectly well that I'm not leaving Suna to live in Konoha."_

_From the moment of his outburst to her latter commet he had been calculating the outcomes to his outburst and BINGO! This was precisely one of them, and he thought he had the perfect strategy to outmaneuver her reasoning._

"_I don't' care, I'll leave Konoha and come here to be with you."_

"_Please just stop it… You're embarrassing yourself, I didn't sign up for this Nara, and you damn well know it. "_

_The room fell quiet, the tension in the room was palpable, he hadn't thought she would react this badly. He looked down in embarrassment over having just poured out emotions he fought so well to keep in check._

_She suddenly cut the silence ._

"_I'm sorry, I think we should end this…I was evidently wrong about you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get this far."_

_That reaction was even worse than anything he'd anticipated. Women were so troublesome, he might have been a genius, but they seemed to be the only thing he couldn't solve, no matter how many different outcomes he calculated…_

_What she said next made his heart sink even deeper._

"_Honestly, I don't love you. This was fun and all…but where can it go?"_

_She got up, setting the pipe down on the porcelain ashtray on the bed's side table._

_His head was downcast, he felt defeated and beyond embarrassed for going out on a limb like that._

"_Don't look like that Nara, you have a promising future ahead of you, and so do I. Just not with you."_

"_Is that really how you feel Temari?"_

"_Nara, I thought you'd know me well enough by now to know that I don't play games."_

_His heart was breaking, damn it.. and worst of all, she looked completely unfazed._

"_I…understand" _

_With these two words, he got up, hastily picking his scattered clothes off the floor and getting dressed ensued by a beeline for the door, without looking back._

"_It's better this way, Nara."_

_He paused in with his hand on the doorknob._

_Looking back once, he tried his hardest to keep a straight face._

"_goodbye Temari."_

Being put in the same division as her during the war seemed like the gods or whoever was up there were punishing him.

However, both had remained professional during the whole ordeal, made easier by the fact that their division was split up not too long after that, sending them off into separate battles. Still, it had been hell to try and forget her and not worry for her life whilst he tried to keep his and his division's lives safe as well.

Securing the cylindrical object in between his lips while trying to shoo the memories from his head, he knew it was a filthy habit and not only he but also his teammates had detested Asuma's smoking at first, but these days the smell of tobacco only triggered memories of Asuma, and somehow it made it seem as if he were present. At least that's how it was for Shikamaru. People needed comforting in times of stress and loneliness, and as much as he hated to admit it he was one of those at that moment.

he reached into his other pocket looking for Asuma's silver lighter, only to find it wasn't there.

"Looking for this Shikamaru?" he'd recognize that high-pitched voice anywhere.

He had heard it in variation of decibels since his childhood days.

"mendouku-se…" he muttered. All he needed now was Ino pestering him.

And there she was, standing right above him ,one of the most troublesome women that had ever entered his life (and from day one nonetheless).

In between her index finger and thumb, both with dark purple polish on their nails, dangled Asuma's lighter.

"meh! Thought you'd get away with it huh? You're loosing your touch Shika, I may have not gotten the cigs from you that day, but I attained something just as satisfactory"

Was he really getting that lazy that he didn't notice Ino up to her shenanigans twice in a row? Or was she getting faster? Well, it didn't matter , his eyes were set on the lighter, his face lined in a definite frown.

"Ino I don't feel like playing today, why don't you just…."

Before he could finish his sentence she had snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and in a split second he swore he was about to loose it. REALLY, How troublesome could she get? Was she going out of her way to piss him off today?

His expression changed from that of his characteristic scowl to utter surprise as he watched her settle the cigarette between her own full pink lips.

Flipping the lighter open and igniting the flame in one smooth move she lit the cigarette on her lips. Taking a long drag and then letting out a smooth trail of smoke, she shifted from her squatting position and sat down, leaning on her arms and appraising the sky.

"Ino, what the hell?"

She seemed to ignore him, stuck in her own little reverie, taking puffs of the cigarette from time to time. She looked like she was actually enjoying it.

"Troublesome… Ino are you out of your mind? You used to beat me every time you caught me smoking and now you are?"

She gave him a sideway glance but continued mum.

She let her back plop down on the grass ungraciously with the cigarette in her mouth.

His patience was wearing thin…but then again when was his patience ever bountiful around Ino?

He glanced up at the sky, he had to admit that this particular night the stars were breathtaking, the clouds had faded and the air stood still, summer was halfway through to autumn and the cicadas were singing much softer these days.

"che…they're just old light you know…"he grumbled looking to the sky.

After taking a long and final drag she put the cancer stick out on the grass beside her, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"I know that ,stupid. I just don't see why you always gotta take the fun out of things, you've been real boring lately Shika"

"Ah! It speaks!"

the answer to that was a firm pinch on his arm.

"OUCH! What did I do now?"

"Oh shut up Shikamaru, GEEZ can't you see I'm just trying to enjoy myself in my old teammate's company for a bit? And no matter how much contempt you have for women, I am NOT an IT."

"What the hell Ino! You came and invaded my cloud watching spot, might I mention on MY family's lands, stole my cigarette and …"

_last part's not anything new…_ he thought bitterly, recalling all the punches, kicks, slaps and pinches he received from her since childhood.

"What's wrong with you anyway?"

pause, glare.

"I don't know what you mean by that Ino."

"Oh please Shikamaru, I've known you since we were born and we've been on the same team for years….against my will initially I might add. I may be blonde but I know when something's off with you."

"yeah, whatever…I think your blonde theory may be off Ino, I`m fine."

This earned him a well-deserved slap to the back of the head.

"You deserved that and you know it. Don't play coy with me moron, now spit it out…or shall I try and probe your head for an answer?"

"Please Ino, whatever interrogation techniques you learned from Ibiki and your father aren't going to work on me because you forget that I have also been there since day one, seen your training and completely understand your clan's ability, needless to say it won't work on me."

He looked her straight in the eye and could swear he saw a flash of disappointment within them.

Disappointment at what though? He knew she always felt vulnerable about being referred to as the weakest member of the team, felt resentment at being told that her technique only worked if he was there to back her up…

"I see…well, I'll have you know the real reason I came looking for you was because your mother was going hysterical , Chouji was busy with his own clan's business and I as you just plainly made clear am the only other idle people with heaps of free time on her hands who knows you. Thus allowing me to come up here and try to make you feel better from whatever it is that's eating at you."

"Ino stop twisting my words! I never said you were idle and you know it!…so troublesome. Besides, what makes you think I need cheering up?"

"You know what, I don't even know why I bothered. After-all, I knew that "troublesome" was the only thing I was gonna get out of you, and frankly it's getting SO old."

Great, now she was upset with him, and he failed to see how he was directly to blame for that, as usual. He had to say that Yamanaka Ino, though being the one non-blood related woman he had known since he was in diapers, was the hardest of all to read. But knowing her for 17 years did give him a few pointers.

For example: The fact that she was a health freak and had just smoked an entire cigarette without hacking was a sure sign of something.

"Sorry Ino , I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine Shikamaru, I'm used to men and their complete disregard for women's feelings."

"Wha..?"

Where was all this coming from?

"You know what, let's just change the subject Shika. You got another one of those?" she gestured to the cigarette pack now lying next to his slouching form.

"No, Ino. You had the last one, and speaking of changing the subject since when have you taken up smoking?"

"oh you know, one of those filthy habits you pick you with other people"

"surely not me."

"Definitely not you, but I digress. This is boring and it's getting dark. Had enough lazing around? "

"Yeah, yeah..better head back before the old woman tries to ground me again."

"haha! Yoshino-san still grounds you? hahaha" she burst out into laughter.

"I wouldn't brag Ino. Look at your own family."

"oh, you mean otousan? He got over trying to control me a while ago."

Silence ensued as they made their way downhill, past the pines in the Nara compound, the genius walking at a leisurely pace a few steps behind her.

Shikamaru's eyes wandered to Ino's perfectly toned and overexposed back, partially covered by her free flowing platinum locks, then down to her also toned and rounded rear.

He was painfully aware of the fact that his skinny, bratty and annoying team-mate had become a woman, and so was the rest of the male population in the village.

Being sex deprived for the last few months, it was one of those things he couldn't help but notice.

Her skin revealing outfits didn't help either. She wasn't in her usual kunoichi attire, instead donning a pair of what he could only assume were shorts (if they could be called that) and some type of halter top…in a shade of purple of course.

There were still ways to go before they reached the clearing leading to the Nara compound's ginormous backyard. They were walking as opposed to gliding over the trees like the ninja they were.

Nobody seemed to be in a rush these days, things were peaceful in the ninja realm. No need to exert one's chakra unnecessarily.

She suddenly turned on her heel, facing the shadow-nin.

"Earth to Shikamaru! Can we pick up the pace please? I'd like to get home before the next sunrise!"

The way he was looking at her abashed her, she'd only seen him give those looks to one other person and that one person hadn't been around for quite a while, considering that person wasn't even a resident of the village.

"uh..Shika? I think I`m just gonna get a move on now…just make sure to get home before your mom pounds you."

Having said this, she turned on her heel again and picked up the pace making her way down the trail that led to the exit of the Nara compound, overly abundant in pine trees for her tastes, she probably reeked of pine now…better than having the reek of tobacco on her when she ran into her father. She did not feel up to explaining to him as to why she smelled like cigarettes.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands gripping her shoulders and spinning her whole body around, what happened next didn't register for a bit. One second she was walking, the next she was pulled, twisted around and pressed up against a tree? She had closed her eyes the whole time expecting some kind of impact, confusion befuddling her. When she opened her eyes very slowly, she saw the shadow-nin staring very intensely at her and pressing himself against her in a very…wanton. If she tilted her head up just an inch right now her lips would touch his, which is why she immediately looked away and turned her head down, her cheeks were half of her was in a daze and the other was feeling utterly embarrassed for some reason, what in world Shikamaru?

She could feel there was definitely something electric between them, right here and then. Yet she found the urge to resist it very, very difficult.

This wasn't the first time she found herself in this position with a boy, but somehow it felt so… different …new perhaps?

With face downcast and cheeks stained red she managed to mutter out some words.

"This is sudden lazy ass…WHAT? Is there something hiding behind those trees that might get us? If so, I don't need you to protect me, and certainly not like this.."

No answer..

He didn't seem himself right now. The answer she eventually got was being pressed harder against the bark of the tree and consequently tighter into his body.

"You know Ino…I've had enough of you bossing me around and of your loud mouth."

As he said this she felt his left arm which had been leaning against the tree alongside the other and holding her there, go limp right next to her leg and then a chill ran up her spine as she felt one of his calloused fingers trail up her outer thigh.

"but to answer your question from earlier in perfect candor….what's wrong with me right now, is you"

She tried to push him off to no avail. He was like a rock, completely unmoving.

The lone finger that had been caressing her outer thigh had now become a full hand moving up and down slow and teasingly. It's not that she wasn't used to it, in her other experiences many men had been much more forward than he was being at the moment. But out of all the men, Shikamaru? Her lazy teammate, who had always treated her as nothing but a teammate and family friend...was coming on to her?

She looked away, the redness still apparent on her cheeks.

"Stop jerking around Shikamaru, you were never the joking type. Are you DRUNK?"

"no, I`m not drunk. But I can only endure so much Ino….You know you're starting to look like those cherry tomatoes you like so much heh."

She slapped his hand away from her leg, putting chakra into her hands and successfully pushing him off. She was beginning to get pissed off.

"What the hell are you hinting at you moron? Have you lost your mind? We are teammates! Childhood buddies! How could you even…"

Before she could finish her sentence he shut her up with his lips. Pushing her up against the tree once more.

His lips were surprisingly soft on hers and she found herself surrendering as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his once again.

She felt his tongue seek entry into her mouth, and surrendered, letting him invade her, next thing she knew she was kissing back fiercely.

The scent of jasmine and her own skin was intoxicating to him all of a sudden.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her back once again pushed up against the tree and he broke the kiss to ravage her exposed neck, trailing down her collarbone and stopping to suck the small area between said place and her bosom. This resulted in an involuntary moan escaping her lips, in reflex digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

He took the moan as permission to proceed, and his free hand travelled down to her bottom, gripping it with full force and grounding her hips into his own.

Only to be unceremoniously interrupted by…

"NARA SHIKAMARU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE IN THE NEXT MINUTE YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT DINNER…AND ANY OTHER MEAL FOR THE NEXT WEEK."

The shrill sound of Yoshino's voice echoed through the compound and was enough to bring Ino back to her senses, becoming suddenly completely rational as to what had been going on for the last few minutes. By now his ministrations had advanced to unbuttoning her shorts and one of his hands was slowly attempting to make its way in, grabbing the hem of her panties and tugging at it.

She knew that now was the time to stop this.

"Shikamaru….ah….stop it, You heard your mom!" 

his mouth parted momentarily from her neck, he looked her in the eyes with his own hunger filled ones, not hungry for food she took it.

"screw it, right now I'm busy. I can manage without dinner for a week.."

His head plunged into her neck once again and his hand which had earlier only been teasing at her panty-line made it's way down between her thighs aiming to reach a very specific area.

At this her eyes shot open, bringing her back to her senses and she shoved him away unceremoniously.

"Stop it Shika. This isn't right!"

He looked pissed off, not menacing, but certainly disappointed.

Sticking both hands in his pocket and looking away.

"troublesome…what do you mean it's not right? Since when do you rationalize about sex Ino?"

There was a short silence…followed by a sharp sound.

This earned him a loud slap to the face, which came down with such force that his face actually turned the other way. Ino looked absolutely livid.

What he said next only made it worse.

" Well you seemed to be enjoying it…why rationalize about it?"

He could see the liquid fury emblazed in her cyan eyes, and prepared himself for another onslaught of violence. But instead there was another loud shrill echoing through the forest.

"I SWEAR BOY, YOU'RE NOT HOME IN 10 SECONDS THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY."

Now he was embarrassed….

She backed away from him still staring, any stranger would recognize the emotion etched on her face as "pissed off". She started buttoning up her shorts and tried to smooth down her hair to no avail. There was nothing to be done about the red marks he had left down her neck and collarbone either. She'd have to wear concealer for a while.

"I don't want an explanation right now Shikamaru, or ever as a matter of fact…I never thought you of all people would think of me like that."

He was about to retort, but she cut him off.

" Just go home already, your mother's calling and just forget this happened and I'll do the same."

Turning away from him she started to sprint away from him, subsequently picking up the pace and using her chakra to climb onto the nearest tree disappearing into the night.

He was left in the dark to ponder over the events that had just transpired between Ino and himself. Honestly, he had no idea what had made him so ballsy as to do that, but he knew he had liked it. Part of what she had said was right though…It seemed wrong. For one thing, if her father found out, there would really be hell to pay.

But it had just felt so right too , maybe his abstinence had driven him to do it?

Yep, that definitely had to have been it.

Well, he wasn't about to go home now, his own hair was in a frazzled state, half of it escaped from his ponytail and pointing in all directions, but the worrisome and most definitely troublesome problem was the huge bulge in his pants which would not be easy to conceal, nor would it e coming down anytime soon. Ino's scent still lingered around him and he could still taste her on his lips. He figured the most rational thing to do right now was to climb directly into his room through the window (as to avoid his mother) and take a cold shower. And that's precisely what he did.

Once Ino had reached Konoha's main street she kept to the sidelines and ironically to the shadows, avoiding light and walking as fast as she could trying not to arouse suspicion or stares. She was in no hurry to go visit her father as she'd promised the day before.

Going home would mean she would have to face Inoichi, and she did not feel up to making up excuses about her appearance nor going up to her old room and being alone, where she no doubt would be plagued by memories of what just happened.

And so, she settled for the next best thing , taking the next right and making a beeline to Konoha hospital.

Sakura was just finishing her evening rounds and getting ready to go home, looking forward to it as well, It had been a busy day. Thank god it was Friday.

Sure, since peace had settled back into the Ninja world, things had been a lot less hectic at the hospital. But there were still and there would always be patients to tend to.

The pinkette heard a set of familiar footsteps nearing, unmistakably Ino, and she was not in a good mood from the sounds of it. When she finally spun around to face her best-friend, the sight she saw startled her.

"don't ask forehead…"

"I don't think I even want to know Ino, are you ok? Physically I mean.."

"If your asking If I need treatment, then NO."

"I see, shall I lend you a hairbrush then?" she retorted in a mocking tone, noting the platinum blonde's hair in it's disheveled state.

She Reached into her pocket and pulled out a small fold up hair-brush offering it to Ino who only glared at it.

"Oh just stuff it! Are you done here? I could use a drink."

Sakura was not at all surprised by the behavior. This was all code for ' I need a friend to whine to '.

"Nearly done Pig, Just give me a minute. And why must you look down on my hairbrush with such contempt?"

"Fine, and give me that." She said, unceremoniously yanking the object from the pinkette's hand and turning on her heel to head for the hospital's main entrance.

"I'll meet you outside?"

No answer.

_It's gonna be a loooong night…well at least it's Friday._

Thought Sakura, heading over to the doctor's lounge to wash-up and change.

A/N: Lots of material for a first chapter right? Well It took me a while to write it and check it and re-check it in between work and class, if there are any willing readers out there who would kindly beta-read my next chapters I would be ever so thankful. I was on bleach streak for a while, but have come back to Shika-Ino, they will always and forever be my favorite naruto couple.

Please review, any type of criticism you have to offer is welcome as it will help give me direction as to how I build the next parts. I have this pretty much planned out, but I ain't telling yet!

Remember: nice thorough reviews and opinions make me HAPPY and feed my head for the next chappy.

Anyways, it's late and I'm OH SO TIRED.

Cheers!


	2. I hit you back!

I hit you back

Hello my dearest readers,

First off I would like to thank all of the enthusiastic reviewers and the favorites I got. Thanks! That boosted my writer-ego.

Anyways be warned, there is mature content in this story. Thus the M rating.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me. They are all creations of Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy my pretties! Muahuahuaahua

* * *

><p>Shikamaru had successfully managed to sneak into his home through his room's window, he was a 200 I.Q. genius and a top-ranking shinobi after-all. Not that he liked to brag, only to himself when his ego needed some massaging…he was a man after all, he couldn't help it.<p>

Once inside he directly proceeded into his bathroom and took a freezing shower, that cooled him down in all manners, at least for the time being, after getting dressed and rushing down to the kitchen. Proud of himself for having managed to accomplish all of this within a time-window of 5 minutes.

That still didn't stop his mother from glaring daggers at him through the kitchen door. His father sat quietly at the table, knowing by now that intruding in these situations would only cause trouble for him later. He was a whipped man indeed.

"Where were you young man? My throat aches from how loud I had to scream to get you out of that damn forest! Honestly, Shikamaru when will you grow up?"

He knew better than to argue with his mother, and after that steamy encounter with his teammate some of the anxiety that had been pent up inside him before seemed to have subsided considerably.

"answer your mother when she asks you a question son."

Now his father was teaming up with berserk mother? _Gee… thanks old man._

" I think you know exactly where I was mother, the same place I always go when I feel like relaxing."

"Don't get cocky with me boy! Now, here eat your dinner before it gets cold. Next time I won't be so lenient."

Yoshino shoved a bowl of rice his way, he noticed that his father's was much fuller than his. How tyrannical could this woman get?

_Sigh…this was the problem with being the successor for head of the clan. Honestly, it's another job he'd gladly pass up. He would be happy to help Konoha's next generation grow up from where he stood now. Being head of the clan meant more responsibilities, more etiquette, setting examples….too friggin troublesome. It was still years away, he supposedly would only take over the day his father passed away. But still…_

_This meant he wouldn't be able to move out and live alone (oh how heavenly that would be). _

He finished his serving of rice, and was thankful that she had made a couple other side dishes to complete the meal, he took his servings, being careful not to set off the female time bomb, (which happened to be his mother) by taking too much or too little.

Once again he mused to himself, _what was it with women?_ If he took too little it was insulting because it meant he supposedly didn't like the food, if he took too much it meant he was a selfish pig thinking only of himself and stuffing his face. Maybe he should crash at Chouji's for the week. Food was never a dilemma in that household.

Yoshino was pissed off, meaning that there would be no talking during dinner. Not that he minded though.

Once they all finished ,he was ordered to clear the table ( of course there'd be some other kind of toll to pay for being 5 minutes late to dinner…) .

When he'd finished and was on his way out of the dining room Yoshino didn't hesitate to put conversation (or berating in her case) back on the table.

"Straight up to bed now young man!"

"but mom…It's Friday night, Why do I have to go to bed early?"

"Don't argue with me!"

Tyrannical as usual…and he was old and smart enough to stray from arguments with her and employ the method of using his window as a door if he found the need to go out, which at the moment he did not.

He plopped down on his bed, he'd already changed into his pj's after the quick shower. But he had practically slept for most of the day, and he didn't feel like playing shougi with himself. After all his room only possessed his bed in which he spent a considerable amount of time when possible and a shougi board…oh and his clothes and weapons. That was about it.

For a moment he pondered on whether he should call up Chouji and vent to his best friend about all that had happened that afternoon. But he soon scratched that option out. Ino did say to forget about it, and in Ino language that also meant not to speak of it.

Then a not so foreign urge hit him. After meals he usually felt like having a cigarette. Stupid Ino had taken the last one, since he wasn't sleepy he figured.

"_what's a walk to get her off my mind and get a pack of cigs gonna hurt? It kills two birds with one stone, not so troublesome.."_

With his mind made up, he uncharacteristically bounced up from the bed and went to change into a more appropriate attire.

"_hm…It was Friday night after all, maybe he would drop by Chouji's and see what he was up to. Of course he'd be careful not to mention Ino and just play it off as some well deserved buddy-bonding time."_

* * *

><p>"So..Ino, what's going on?" inquired Sakura as she made her way alongside the blonde down one of Konoha's mainstreets. The Yamanaka looked improved from how the pinkette had first encountered her at the hospital, she had brushed out her tangled mane, which hung loose and seemed to be strategically covering her neck, something was up.<p>

" I'll tell you all about it forehead, as soon as we get to the nearest bar."

"bar? I'm in no mood for drinking, can't we just go to the ramen stand or something?"

"Are you mad? Naruto is always hanging around there and he's one of the last people I'd like hearing what I have to tell you, besides once he's there other people we probably know will magicaly pop up as well."

"well it's not my fault you've got your panties in a bunch pig, I was merely making a suggestion, but since what you've got to say is so "important" then lets go to the pub."

"great, make a left here"

"_that's strange, not even a tiny retort to my remark about the panties? Something must be really up." _Thought Sakura

Sakura was stunned out of her thoughts as Ino grabbed her arm and turned into a side-street, a badly lit side-street and not a very clean or reputable one at that. She could make out a pub sign a bit ahead of them, but what called attention to it was the usual sounds of an overly crowded pub on Friday night, and not how it looked. Because it looked like a dump.

"perfect!" exclaimed Ino in exact contrast with Sakura's thoughts.

"_I knew it…let's just hope I don't have to drag her home later."_ She thought.

Ino made her way in like she owned the place (as usual), Sakura hesitantly followed. Just as expected, the place was packed, mostly with men. Some shinobi who had just gotten off patrol duty. But no one they knew in particular. Still, she could already tell they were being eyed by the males. No wonder, especially with Ino's get-up.

Sakura saw a few vacant seats up at the bar, but felt Ino tugging on her arm.

"Do you have no knowledge of pub protocol forehead? If we sit at the bar, it's practically asking for other men to come up and socialize, let's get a booth."

" Well that does sound …safer."

And so they made their way to an empty booth in the corner of the room.

Not soon after a waiter, if it could be called that…came around.

"So what'll it be ladies? It's still happy hour so Sake shots are two for one!"

"umm.. I'll just have a bottled water please." Said Sakura eyed the man up and down, she wouldn't take her chances….being a doctor did that to you, shw was now a hygiene freak.

"Boring as usual foreahead! Give me two shots…which means four right?"

"Pig! I'm not having any alcohol!"

" Whoever said I was ordering for you forehead?"

The waiter looked uncomfortable but confirmed the order none-the-less.

" so a water for you and two, two for one rounds of sake shots for your blonde friend?"

Sakura was opening her mouth to protest but Ino beat her to it. Few could compete with her in the speech department.

"Precisely! and make her water sparkling, as you can she most of her is already flat, so we're looking for a bit of contrast here hehe."

The look on Sakura's face was enough to shoo the waiter away in fear. As soon as he was gone she turned to Ino and pinched her in the arm, HARD.

"OUCH forehead, what the hell was that for?"

"I don't appreciate you making fun of me like that stupid pig! You said you needed a friend to talk to, not someone to put down." Sakura spat back and made to get up.

"No! wait Sakura please! I'm sorry I'm just really thrown for a loop right now, I didn't mean to be…well…mean to you. Come on! You're my best friend HELP ME!"

Sakura eyed her but sat back down begrudgingly.

"Spit it out pig, what's eating you?"

Ino eyed Sakura and took a deep breath.

" Well. Let me start from the beginning, I had nothing to do this afternoon. So I went out for a stroll and happened to bump into Chouji, who subsequently asked me to go looking for that lazy ass good for nothing bum."

Sakura's face was already starting to mold into one of her skeptical looks.

" By lazy ass good for nothing bum you're referring to….?"

"Shikamaru. You know, my old teammate."

"thought so, go on pig.."

Ino didn't hesitate in spilling out the rest of the story and continued giving too many details as usual.

" well, anyways, Chouji mentioned something about Yoshino-san asking him to find Shikamaru and tell him to get his butt home because he hadn't shown up all day, and also added that she was quite rabid about it. Not that that's a surprise to anyone, but Chouji was unexpectedly summoned to some clan meeting or whatever, his clan is all excited about having clan meeting, probably so they can all eat together but moving on… I kindly volunteered to do go looking for Shikamaru. And then…"

"you're rambling Ino."

"Hold on, I've got a point to make, trust me."

They were interrupted by the waiter's hand setting the drinks on their table between them.

"Here we are sparkling water for you, and shots for you."

A small holder with four cup shots were set in front of Ino.

"thanks" they both muttered in unison with Sakura unceremoniously shooing the man off with her hand .

"HA! Make sure that water is sealed forehead, the next drink you ask for will probably have some unwanted body fluid in it. There's a reason you have to be nice to waiters you know?"

" INO can you finish the story and then?" Inquired Sakura as she twisted the cap off he bottle a bit to violently. A clear sign she was loosing her patience.

Ino looked at her with what seemed to be fear in her eyes. Genuine fear.

" _I love Sakura, but I honestly feel sorry for whatever man she marries…"_

Ino picked up one of the cups and shot it back, the liquid burning down her throat .

"Wooh! That's some good sake!"

"Ino, I'm waiting…"

" I needed something to take the edge off. Trust me, what I'm about to tell you might shock you."

Sakura didn't speak, but nodded her head as if to say "go on".

" I got into the Nara compound easily enough, but I couldn't sense the bastard's chakra anywhere, I swear Sakura! Those deer freak me out too and they're so smelly! I'm so glad my family deals with flowers…

Sakura was glaring again…

Uhh… Anyhow,when I finally found Shikamaru on that stupid hill he watches clouds on I stole his cigarette and then he got mad and…."

They were interrupted by a loud and deep voice. Sakura looked about ready to smack the individual into oblivion, apparently she recognized the voice, very well. Ino had to squint a bit and then she saw a flash of unnecessarily tight shiny green spandex moving torwards them.

_Shudder.._

"MY MY! If we don't have two of Konoha's most beautiful representatives of youth! Blooming flowers!"

"Oh…fuck" Ino muttered under her breath , dropping her head in defeat.

Sakura didn't seem too happy either and answered drily.

" Hi Lee.."

before she could get any further he had already edged into the booth next to Sakura and started blabbering about youth and blooming and the usual nonsense he spewed for hours.

"_Scratch what I said earlier, he can outtalk Ino any day…"_ The medic-nin thought with a sigh.

Ino grabbed for another shot, instantly downing it and then reaching for the third. The alcohol hadn't even begun to give the numbing effect she needed right now. If it would help shut out Lee's blabbering about youth she would e truly grateful.

"Sakura-san, is Ino-san alright?" She heard him say.

" _oh so naïve…"_

"fine Lee, It's just that you cut into some of our girl talk and she had something important to tell me."

"Well! If it's good news why not share it with us all!" he cheered.

The guy just couldn't take a hint, and they didn't blame him, they knew he was innocently slow like that.

"Good evening ladies! Lee. No one told me there was a Konoha 11 meeting tonight!"

Now, this voice was unmistakable to Ino, It belonged to none other than Inuzuka Kiba. The dog-guy from team 8 with the wolfish good looks.

" Young Kiba! Join us! By all means this was an unplanned yet delightful trap of fate, sending all of us to the same location unknowingly !"

"…more like a tragedy" muttered Ino who was on her way to downing the fourth shot.

"whoa! Easy there Yamanaka…you sure you can handle that much alcohol in that tiny body?"

"Who's tiny Inuzuka?" She barked back.

_SMART INO, challenge Inuzuka…we all know how he loves it._ Thought Sakura scowling at her friend and her alcoholic behavior.

"think you can take me on Blondie?"

" You're joking right? Last time I saw you drink one beer you made a big mess and complete disgrace of yourself dog-boy."

"oh yeah? Then allow me to clear my record now." He had that sexy grin he sported when he saw a chance for challenge and that feral look in his eyes, he was known for being a tough competitor.

So he squeezed into the booth next to Lee, shoving the pinkette further against the wall, and squeezed up against Lee nonetheless.

Sakura looked about ready to blow. Just then the waiter came around again.

" I see we have some newbies here, so…what'll it be boys?" interrupted the waiter, who seemed to be keeping an eye on the new customers.

" still two for one?" asked Ino

"yup, but that offer ends in about…3 minutes." He answered peeking at his wrist-watch.

"great! Then bring us 5 shots!" she answered.

" make that 12" said Kiba.

She looked at him quizzically.

"what's with the random number?"

" Can-it Yamanaka, I'm being a gentleman. Besides I like to play fair, and you've got four shots on me already. So let's keep this equal."

"NO MAN TELLS ME TO CAN-IT, especially YOU, DOG- FACE!"

"Please my friends! While we are engaging in harmless youthful fraternization we should keep it polite!" Said Lee waving his hand in a sheepish manner and without notice almost slapping Sakura. Ino could have sworn she saw smoke beginning to come out of her friend's head. But maybe the alcohol was starting to make effect….who knew.

And then BOOM!

"HARMLESS?" piped in Sakura. " Ino I am not sitting through a shot competition between you two. Just make sure you get home safe. I'm tired. Call me tomorrow"

Clearly she had tried to keep her temper. She got up and practically trampled over the two men sitting next to her. Leaving Lee's face looking like a very ripe tomato. Ino looked disappointed, but didn't feel it as bad with the alcohol beginning to set in.

"Don't worry , when Blondie here's collapsed I'll take her home nice and safe."

Sakura turned to glare daggers at him with her hand on her hips, classical kunoichi-pre kick ass stance.

" and…I'll keep my hand to myself?" he completed

"Don't worry forehead, I know how to defend myself. Go on…I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sakura-san I was just leaving as well, allow me to escort you home…"

said Lee in a chivalrously. By the time he had finished his sentence the pinkette was already stomping her way to the door, and he followed after like a love-crazed puppy. Ironically that's what he was.

Ino turned her attention back to Kiba. Who was still staring at the retreating and infuriated Sakura. She snapped him out of that..

"So you ready for this Dog-boy?"

He turned his head back to her grinning and baring his fangs.

" I'm always ready blondie. Don't worry, I'll take 6 at once when they get here to give you a default."

" I do not need a default stupid dog."

She was glad that she didn't have to make further conversation, when the waiter started to set row upon row of shot glasses on the table. She knew she was in trouble. She was either about to embarrass herself horribly or win. But the walk of shame home was something she would not be able to escape, she just prayed to stay sober enough to get home. She had never consumed this much alcohol at once. But Kiba challenged her and her ego, and as a true Yamanaka she had to at least stand up for herself and compete honorably.

She was on shot number…oh screw it. She had lost count by now, and tried her hardest to keep a straight face. She noted that Kiba was keeping up well but noticed that the alcohol was starting to get to him, his comments to her had gotten cockier.

"So I always thought you were a complete Lady, Yamanaka. What's causing this…inappropriate behavior on your part?"

"Can't a girl drink without being labeled as something nasty? Look at all the buffoons drinking it up in here, does anyone judge them for that? Wait! Of course not because they have something hanging between their legs, therefore it's perfectly acceptable right? I am not a woman to be bound by social stereotypes."

When she was drunk she spoke her mind, more than usual. God help the person who had to listen.

"Whoa..I get it Ino. Just so you know I'm not labeling you. I've always liked a woman who can hold her liquor and one with a mind of her own at that." Said the dog master giving her one of his smoldering looks.

She blushed a little and giggled at this. Who was she kidding, she was barely keeping it together as it was, any more and her head would drop on the table and stay for the night. Just like casting a Shintenshin, but no one to catch her… Her inner however, was on a roll tonight.

"_come on you can do it Ino, show that stupid smelly dog who's boss!"_

" You know, if you're trying to hit on your opponent , that won't work tonight Kiba. You need to work on your pick-up lines doggie. This is an honorable competition. Now man up!"

She reached for the next shot edging it towards her and pushed another one in his direction. Both shooting at the same time. Her reaction was a scrunched up face, he on the other hand seemed still completely unfazed, as if it were water and not hard liquor.

"We'll see about that Yamanaka."

the night wore on.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru didn't know how he had wound up in this situation. One minute he was talking to Chouji on his doorstep and enjoying a cigarette and the next he was on his way to a bar. From what his mind concluded it had gone down like this:<p>

**-In the middle of the conversation Chouji got hungry for Ramen, and so they went to Ichiraku's.**

**-At Ichiraku's they met up with Naruto who was on his 5th bowl already.**

**-Naruto got a ring from Kiba offering a get together at a pub with the four child-hood friends who used to slack off at the academy together.**

**-Naruto accepted eagerly, commenting on the fact that he was unable to get a hold of Sakura-chan tonight and would enjoy some company.**

**-Chouji agreed, and somehow convinced Shikamaru to come along.**

And now the three of them were making their way down some seedy alley to a pub, one he knew was a famous after-work joint for working men (mostly), both shinobi and civilian.

It was around 11 PM now and he heard Chouji's phone ring. The Akimichi proceeded to shove his bag of chips in Shikamaru's hands and dig the phone out of his pocket looking at the receiving screen.

"Whoa! It's from the Yamanaka's!"

"answer it." Stated Shikamaru, more out of curiosity than anything.

"o..k, Hello? Inoichi-san? Hi! Oh, Ino? She's not with me. Nope, Shikamaru's right next to me. Have you tried Sakura's?

"She won't answer? Well Inoichi-san If I see her or reach her I'll let you know right away."

He ended the call and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"What happened datte-bayo?" piped in Naruto, curious as well from the looks of it.

"Inoichi said Ino had promised to drop by today and that she never showed, and won't pick up her phone. Since it's not like her, he's worried."

"Maybe she's at Sakura-chan's? Or already asleep?" said the jinchuriki

"Maybe Naruto, but it's not like her to forget engagements." Stated Shikamaru matter of factly. He knew both his teammates very well, and now felt slightly guilty because maybe Ino had gone M.I.A. in the village due to their encounter from earlier.

By now they had made their way into the pub.

"HA! I knew you'd give in sooner or later dog-face!"

Shikamaru recognized the voice instantly, and it sounded to be speaking in slurred tones.

"Oop! The gang's here Ino, look sober!"

Kiba stumbled from his seat and waved at the trio.

"Over here losers!"

Ino turned around to look exactly who "the gang" was and instantly turned paper white, stiffening and turning back to Kiba.

"O.K. Kiba you win, I think I'll be on my way now…" she made to get up but was abruptly stopped by Shikamaru who now stood in front of her.

"Evening Ino."

She plopped back down on the seat in defeat, and reached for another shot.

Shikamaru unceremoniously squeezed in next to her, subsequently trapping her in the booth. His next move was to seize the shot-glass out of her hand and push it in the opposite direction to her utter indignation, which now showed all over her pretty little face.

Reaching for the glass on the other side of the table, over his arm.

"Excuse YOU Shikamaru, but I'm in the middle of sumthin' here! Hick!"

She quickly covered her mouth, terrible time to start hiccupping.

"Hey Ino you O.K.?" Chouji had squeezed in next to Kiba who didn't look too pleased either for some reason, followed by the energetic Naruto.

"Hi 'hick" Chouji , I'm great! How are you?"

" He's right Ino, you don't look so good!" Great, Naruto…too blunt for her tastes as usual and he carried on… " I thought It was just us guys tonight!".

"Oh…sorry about that Naruto. Didn't figure it was boy's night out. Kiba was the one keeping me here…" she slurred.

Earning him a questioning and somewhat threatning look from the genius seated next to Ino.

"Yeah! We were in the middle of a competition here! But I agree with you guys, looks like the little lady here is done for."

He obviously wasn't as drunk as she was, but she took that as her cue to leave.

"O.K. then guys, I'll be leaving now, nice seeing you all."

When she tried to get up again, Shikamaru held her arm in place.

"excuse me Shikamaru, I'm leaving now in case you didn't hear me the first time"

Her tone was menacing but she kept it to a whisper. His hand on her wrist was giving her that tingly feeling again, she was drunk and couldn't help but have images of their recent encounter flash through her mind.

And now of all times her Inner started to tease her.

- "_you know you want it, just let go for once Ino! It can't hurt"_

" _Of course it can hurt! Our relationship could be ruined"_

"_please girl, what relationship? You barely see or talk to him. Why not take advantage of the situation and have some fun?"_

"_Oh just shut up!"_

"Inoooo Hellow!" Chouji was waving a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her conversation with herself. She noticed that the shadow-nin was no longer beside her.

" Where's Shikamaru?"

" Oh he's outside calling you dad datte-bayo" mused Naruto, fingering one of the still full glass shots between his fingers, probably pondering on whether to drink it or not.

" wait a minute, He's WHAT?" She bolted from her seat frantically.

" Calm down Ino, your dad called me, cuz you said you were gonna drop by to see him and you didn't. So he was worried."

"_Oh Shit!"_ She reached into her pocket pulling out her phone.

"_twenty missed calls?"_

" Um, thanks Chouji I'm just gonna go now before stuff gets ugly! Bye everybody.

Thanks for the drinks Kiba!" She casually waved them off, stumbling out of the pub in search of the pineapple head moron. Depending on what he said to her father she would be in serious shit!

" Oh great, I lost my bait for the night and I'm stuck with the bill…" muttered Kiba. He looked drunk and grumpy now.

"ehhrr you were gonna try to make a move on her datte-bayo?"

"Oh just drink Naruto…" He answered.

Chouji looked between the two inquisitively, and then at the door where chaos would ensue between his teammates, no doubt.

Once outside she quickly pin-pointed the pineapple pig-tail in the crowd. Making a bee-line for him, not very gracefully though.

When she reached him he was placing his own phone back in his pocket.

" _Damn it! Now I'm really screwed!"_

" Nara I swear If you told him…"

" Chill out Ino, I didn't give you away. Though that would have been the right thing to do."

She felt partial relief and then partial anger rising in her belly from his implication.

" O.K. Shikamaru what exactly did you tell him? Word for word?"

" Troublesome…..I said that we met up earlier and you went home because you were coming down with the flu, and that you were probably sleeping. Just so you know he was very prone to drop by your place tomorrow with chicken-soup."

"was?"

"Well, nobody needs to be a genius to look at you and notice that you're far from having a cold, and walking around half naked and drunk like that only adds to my theory. So I told him Sakura had examined you and diagnosed it as contagious, so he won't be coming over for at least three days….you know standard time for your _body _to recover."

" Well thank you for that Shikamaru, but I don't need to know your opinion on the matter. Good night."

She turned to leave, but noticed that she was literally frozen in place.

_Oh no he didn't!_

" I'm not letting you walk out on me like that two times in a row Ino, besides your drunk over your head and vulnerable, and let me remind you that your attire is an excuse for any sexual predator within the 1 kilometer radius."

" By sexual predator you mean you?" she grumbled.

She felt him release the jutsu and didn't look back, instead she continued to move forward as well as she could in her state.

She groaned again as she felt him fall in step with her, putting an arm around her shoulder and supporting her.

" I'll walk you home troublesome woman, No second intentions I promise."

" Oh please, that's what they all say Shikamaru."

A pang of resentment hit him, and he didn't know why exactly.

" _they ALL say? Who's they?" _he thought

But instead he settled for a humble approach.

" You know me Ino, and honestly I don't know what came over me today…I'm sorry…"

"Fine Nara. I told you to forget it. Just make sure you be a gentleman" She nuzzled her head onto his shoulder unaware of what that was doing to him. Halfway home she fell asleep and he had to hoist her up on his back and give her a piggy-back ride the rest of the way.

He fought his hardest to keep his hands steady on her thighs, tried not to caress them even if he caught himself doing it without noticing once, she didn't seem to notice but it still wasn't right. The scent of her hair, and of her skin mixed with the scent of Sake was intoxicating and making him feel a way he was familiar with, just not with her.

Once they reached her doorstep he nudged her with his shoulder in hopes of waking her up.

"Ino were here, where are the keys?"

"Wha…Kiba?..." that certainly irked him, had something been going on between Ino and Kiba before he arrived?

" No, it's just me Ino, Shikamaru your lazy ass good for nothing teammate."

He abruptly let go of her, the impact of the fall awoke her but she was on her feet before her butt hit the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHIKAMARU!"

"shhhhh you wanna wake the neighbors you troublesome woman?"

She shoved him out of the way and pulled out the key, successfully inserting it into the keyhole and turning it.

" good night now Shikamaru, thank you."

He hesitated for a second, he knew that her nap on the way home had sobered her up some, and he felt the need to talk to her, clear the air. For some reason he felt guilty for everything that had gone on tonight.

" Can I come in for a second? I just wanna talk."

" fine, come in." She said, feeling slightly uncomfortable, though something inside her was definitely intrigued.

They made their way in and she locked the door behind her.

" go sit or something, I'll be right back."

He'd been to her place before, she had gotten it a few months after the war had ended. It was a bold move on her part to go live outside her family compound, she had a hard time convincing her father. Thus explaining why he checked up on her more than usual. He sat on the sofa she had bragged so much about when it'd arrived after months of waiting. He didn't see anything special about it, but according to Ino it was a one of a kind must have piece for your home.

* * *

><p>She hated admitting this to herself, but the reason she'd gone to the bathroom was to check her reflection and brush her teeth. If she really didn't care about what he thought she wouldn't have done that, she wouldn't even have let him come inside.<p>

"_You look like shit Ino! Wash your face at least, and brush that hair out …AGAIN!"_

" _I know, I know…"_

" _a little lip-gloss wouldn't hurt either"_

"_what for?"_

"_hey, you're the one that's thinking it. I'm just being the honest one here."_

Her inner had already gotten on her nerves today. But she knew that her inner was extremely candid if nothing else, and she hated that part about it.

After she was done she gave her reflection one last check, and then sighed.

"What am I thinking?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

Shikamaru glanced over at the clock hanging above the kitchen's entrance.

1 A.M. already , what the heck was Ino taking so long for? Could it be that she had passed out on the toilet? He certainly didn't hear any vomiting sounds.

The bathroom door swung open and she stepped out looking incredibly fresh.

He quickly diverted his eyes from her approaching figure and straightened up on the couch.

She circled the sofa and sat on the opposite end from him. She was an incredible actress, she had to hand that to herself. She knew that she appeared completely at ease to him, but inside she was as nervous as ever.

She smiled at him.

"So Shikamaru what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

and just like that the atmosphere filled with tension.

" well..Ino I'm just going to get to the point. What happened earlier today between us…"

"I thought I told you to forget it. I get it. I wasn't joking when I told you my sensor skills are sharper. You miss _her_ and you're a man. But in my defense I'm not going to be your consolation booty call.

_Ouch!_

" Well I haven't forgotten about it troublesome woman, and as troublesome as this is I think we need to talk about it and clear the air between us, I wouldn't want this to influence our relationship."

" What relationship is that Shikamaru?"

Ok she was deliberately irritating him and she knew it, he could tell from the unwavering stupid little smile plastered on her face.

"Ino come on, act serious."

She crossed her arms and pouted in frustration, what exactly did he expect her to say? He also looked the other way, a small blush spreading across his features. Something was on his mind, and he didn't want to say it.

" I'm just gonna be honest Ino. But before I am can I make sure you're sober enough to remember it tomorrow?"

She was sobered up, not completely there…but lied.

" I'm here, so spit it out Shikamaru." She was loosing her patience.

She noticed him discreetly edge closer to her on the sofa, but didn't budge an inch.

Not knowing whether it was out of pride or actually wanting him closer.

He grabbed one of her long tresses of hair, fingering it between calloused fingers and inspecting it as if it were foreign matter to him.

" I'm sorry but I seem to be attracted to you…physically that is. And I'm past the bullshit of how wrong it would be or look to others."

She continued to act cocky with him, thinking it would scare him off. Dissimulating the own chills she was feeling from his closeness and his playing with her hair.

" You and half the village moron. But…. You have a point."

_I do? Is that you or the alcohol talking Ino? _ Her inner decided to butt-in.

At this point she didn't know if she shut out her Inner or let her take over, pushing her to act on her impulses.

She uncrossed her arms and swatted Shikamaru's hand away from her hair turning to face him.

" Shika-kun, I'm glad you accentuated that your 'attraction' is merely physical, and I will admit I'm tired of being pressured into relationships. For a lack of better words, I find them troublesome hehe. So…."

Her hand wandered from her own lap to his face, which she began to caress.

He looked startled and as soon as her own hand caressed his face, her thumb grazing over his manly jaw-line, his expression instantly turned back to the one she had seen earlier that day. His eyes glazed over, feeling the feral side of him beginning to take over.

" Why not? At least for tonight, finish what we started and then leave it at that?"

She continued, her hand now travelling down his chest, feeling his developed muscles, under the thin material of his shirt. When her hand arrived on his belt, he lost control. Grabbing her and pinning her under him , she didn't protest, in fact she even giggled. He straddled her, pinning her arms above her head, and she lay there showing no resistance.

" Ino, before we continue…Are you sure about this? I don't want anybody to get hurt." He stated with seriousness, and edge of lust apparent in his tone.

"I won't get hurt stupid, like I said I'll make the most of it and then we can move on with out lives…no use walking around with pent up sexual tension between us, let's do this and we'll go back to normal afterwards."

" affirmative Ino."

He let go of her hands and started to trace the outline of her lips with the tips of his finger, then proceeded to remove the hair that covered her neck, leaving a trail of fire with his hand brushing through there as well.

" I'm sorry about those" he gestured to the marks he had left on her neck.

She gave him a cocky side-grin.

" Don't worry about it, But try not to leave anymore, after all we don't want evidence."

He lowered his head, eager to taste her pink lips again.

"Don't worry, I'll try. But it'll be difficult, we got some ground to cover from where we left off." He said huskily.

With that she roughly shoved his head against hers. Taking him in a passionate kiss. Seconds later abruptly pulling away, knowing that she left him wanting more. She liked to tease.

" You don't worry Shika, I've been needy enough for a while myself. This will be good for us. Just take it slow will you, we both know you're far from an eager and inexperienced teenager. Just remember this will be nothing but an ecounter consisting of casual sex. "

She nudged him off her, to which he complied, not happily though.

He sat back up on the couch frowning at her retreating figure.

She trudged over to the kitchen.

" I just need some water."

As she opened the fridge and bent over to dig for a bottle of water, she felt two hands gripping her hips, then trailing up her back and beginning to undo the criss-crossed string that held her halter in place, she hadn't noticed him coming up behind her and was startled at first, but then relaxed under his ministrations, enjoying them.

She closed the fridge door and turned around abruptly, setting the bottle aside and locking lips with him once again, wrapping her arms around his neck and prooceding to undo his pony-tail. He pushed her up against the kitchen counter, easily lifting her by the buttocks and setting her on top of it, moving his hands up and down her thighs and then squeezing them with a growl.

"ouch, easy there genius."

" water can come later…troublesome woman" he muttered lowering his head to her exposed neck.

and with that she let go and gave in…

* * *

><p>AN

Hello people!

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and would like to state that it won't be a multi-chaptered lemon, though there will be lemon ( there's already lime anyways) but anyways there is a plot planned for this and it's developing now.

You'll see soon enough.

Please remember to REVIEW! It gets me going! I'm enjoying writing this story because I've always wanted to write a nice Shika-Ino that wasn't mushy or cliché.

Btw pls notice that Ino is not a slut, she is simply a forward thinking and free-minded woman, that's how I think she's maturing in the canon story anyways and Shika is not a complete pervert, as I base the characters a lot from the canon I do like to keep that gentleman/chauvinistic side of him.

Anyways, It's late late late and I got to go now!

Remember! REVIEW, FAVORITE, ALERT! It'll make ever so happy!

Now his hands went from her w


	3. You gave a kick

Hello People,

Not much to say here. Just thank you for the kind reviews. As usual they fuel the muse! Usual disclaimer and all.

Enjoy!

gave a kick

She awoke as the rays of light streaming in through the clumsily closed curtains hit her eyes. She always kept the curtains half open, because the light always woke her up, only allowing herself to close them thoroughly when she knew she could sleep in with no worries, and for some reason she hadn't done that last night. The second thing that hit her was a splitting headache and mild nausea. A classic hangover. Best thing to do would be to take some aspirin and sleep it off. But before that, she would get up and close those damn curtains, pitch black darkness was bliss for peaceful sleep.

_ "wait a minute! Hangover?"_

_ "silly girl, have you forgotten of all the incredibly intriguing situations you got yourself into yesterday?"_

Her inner was speaking to her again, and any confusion she might have had was cleared when she heard a deep manly sigh beside her and an arm laggardly settling itself around her waist, pulling her closer to it's source . She did her best not to jump or yelp.

_ "Oh shit, I had sex "_

_ "and with Shikamaru nonetheless…"_

_ "oh that's right."_

She slowly turned her head to the right to gaze at the man fast-asleep on her bed.

Looking lazy as ever even in sleep, his hair was loose from its habitual ponytail and his well toned back and scars were brought out by the rays of light hitting him here and there. She couldn't help but let a grin tug at her lips, when had he become so handsome? And so sexy for that matter?

She turned her head back to stare up at the ceiling. Slowly, dread began to fill her, the hangover nausea particularly heightened by the nervousness. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. One part of her would have preferred it if he had risen before her and shown himself out of her apartment. She wouldn't have been mad about it. Yamanaka Ino was a quintessential feminist. She didn't care about the protocols of courting or relationships anymore, specifically because the ones she had been through had left her either torn to pieces or wanting to strangle the men, so why bother? Years of unrequited crushes would do that to a girl.

But she had lied, She hadn't had as many one night stands as she had bragged about to Shikamaru yesternight. But right now she felt awkward and flustered. She didn't feel quite ready to face him. Bracing herself back to reality and clearing her straying thoughts she tried to focus on the fundamentals of the situation at hand. She was still a bit drunk when she had made that bargain with Shikamaru yesterday, though honestly she'd enjoyed every minute of it. She was surprised at how amazing it had been, she hadn't expected that kind of thing from the lazy genius. But on the other hand it wasn't surprising, he'd dated Temari for quite a while and surely acquired a lot of tricks and experience from that.

If she recalled correctly they had agreed to have a one night stand, no strings attached. Both making it very clear that no emotions would be involved, and she was fine with that. She just didn't know why she felt this strange tugging at her heart strings, a hint of butterflies invading in her stomach. Especially when he pulled her closer into his embrace and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She found herself beginning to return the gesture just when…

"mmm... smell so nice, Tema".

Indignation washed over her. She was fine with everything else, but being confused with his ex, even if in his sleep…was insulting. That was it. Pushing aside her shyness she abruptly shoved his arm off her and began to nudge his shoulder.

" oi…Shikamaru… wake up"

He groggily opened his eyes, clearly not completely conscious yet.

" wassa problem?" he managed to grumble.

" It's time for you to go." She answered wrapping the sheets protectively around her body and exposing his in the process.

" troublesome…too early, go back to sleep troublesome woman." He mumbled, this time throwing the full weight of his torso over hers and trapping her in a bear hug, nuzzling his head between her breasts with a content look washing over his face, already drifting back to sleep.

At this point Ino was at a loss of words. She was enjoying this cuddling act of his, but knew that she had to stop it, because he had just confused her with Temari, and she wasn't going to let it slip. Besides, if she wanted to keep this as just casual sex she had to set the boundary immediately.

She pushed him off her rather violently, shoving him to the edge of the bed, causing Shikamaru to brace himself onto the bed spread in order not to fall off.

" What the hell Ino!"

" Oh I see you remembered my name."

"urgh, why do you have to be so violent? What time is it anyways?"

She was dumbfounded. Not knowing whether he simply didn't register her question or if he had just chosen to ignoring. This further irked her.

"early, and quite a convenient time for you to be leaving in order to avoid any questioning from any one you might encounter on your way home, particularly your mom."

He yawned and then blinked several times as if doing that would will the sleep away from his eye. He then squinted at the light seeping in through the window.

" You're right, I should go…" It was barely a whisper, his eyes still fixed on the window.

" Yes, please do." There was a bitter edge to her voice.

He got up, completely butt naked. It seemed he had no qualms about exposing what she had seen to clearly last night. She in return blushed, turning her gaze away. He turned around, now with his bottoms on, directing his eyes in her general direction.

"neh, Ino what was that about remembering your name you said earlier?"

She fixed her gaze on him, his eyes already on hers. Ino sighed inwardly. She realized how painfully clear it was that he had become a real man. There was no denying it, so mature, so far from that teenager who proclaimed himself the village's number one coward. She in turn felt like a little girl again, and she didn't understand why, his gaze was smoldering. Yet , being the good kunoichi she was, decided to play it off as best she could and deal with the consequences later, alone. Even if she was pissed at being confused for Temari.

" Oh just get out already Shikamaru…"

His brows lifted in surprise.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She did not feel like prolonging the awkward moment, and decided to rush him and cut the conversation short.

" Just leave it Shikamaru, go on your way, and make sure nobody sees you. Especially your mother."

He knew better than argue with Ino, especially in the morning. So he simply nodded abruptly in response and made his way out of the bedroom, presumably seeking the other articles of his clothing which were strewn all over the living room and kitchen floor. There was no further exchange of words between them, as she heard her front door opening and closing with a sure 'click' soon after. Feeling the signature of his chakra distance itself.

Ino kept staring at the open door of her room, she felt disappointed for some reason. She didn't feel used or abused. OH but she was still pissed, how dare he confuse her with that sand harpy?

"_Mental note : will never do this again."_

"_Oh please, you know you want to. Let's see how long this lasts hehe"_

" _SHUT UP YOU, I've had enough of you."_

Her Inner didn't retaliate, and she was glad that it at least knew when it really needed to shut up.

She found her emotions to be in a muddle. But, had she expected more from all that build up last night?

She soon decided it would be better to ignore these emotions now and deal with them later and so she took a hit of aspirin, going back to bed and unconsciously sinking her head onto the pillow which curiously exhumed the scent of pine and grass. Soon letting the sandman swift her away thereafter.

())()()()()()

It had been three weeks since she had last seen him. Between manning the flowershop, taking some extra-shifts at the hospital, helping out at the academy and some low ranked missions she had been quite busy. She'd seen Chouji a couple times and he'd told her that Shikamaru had been sent on missions and was dealing with lots of paperwork regarding the war at Tsunade's command. She hadn't gone looking for him, and wasn't to anytime soon.

She had thought about him constantly for the last three weeks, especially during the quiet afternoons in the flowershop. Her inner had been way too opinionated about it, much to her chagrin. Whenever she couldn't stop she would remind herself of his assholicness and put a stop to it, even if it was only temporary.

On that particular afternoon, on her way home from the flowershop she bumped into Sakura, who she had purposely avoided at the hospital for the last three weeks. Sakura knew that Ino owed her some kind of explanation for the whole drama she had made that Friday night three weeks ago, but Ino really didn't feel like talking about it. No one knew about her one night rendezvous with the shadow-nin and she preferred it that way. So when she saw Sakura a bit ahead she shuddered inwardly.

"Pig! Long time no see!"

The pinkette rushed over to where Ino stood.

She decided to play it casual.

"Hey..forehead. How's it going?"

Sakura gave her a confounded look.

" Me? I wanna know how it's going with you! Three weeks ago you dragged me to some dump and made me endure a walk home with Lee because apparently you had to tell me something extremely important. So what was it?"

Ino hesitated, should she fess up and tell Sakura the truth? She really felt the urge to brush off her behavior that night as PMS, but Sakura was her best friend. She could tell her everything and she knew her secrets would be safe with Sakura. What she feared was how Sakura would react to what she had to say.

" Listen forehead….It's a long story. But what I can tell you I got home safe, hehe."

She said twiddling her fingers and suddenly finding her feet incredibly interesting.

" Did that bastard Kiba take advantage of you?" she replied in alarm.

Ino's head instantly shot up with a look of indignation.

" No Sakura! What do you take me for? Like I said, I was fine."

" You're not pregnant right?" there was even more alarm in the medic-nin's voice.

" of course not!" Ino answered incredulously.

"_I thought she'd know me better than that…"_

" fine pig, You're not telling me something and I know it, but if you don't wanna say it I cant force you. When you want to I'm all ears"

Relief washed over Ino, appraising the pinkette with a genuine smile.

" Don't worry forehead, you know you're my number 1 confidant right?"

Sakura returned the smile.

"course I do you dumb-blonde!"

Ino thought it best to be on her way and bid her farewells to Sakura.

The Pinkette on the other hand, already knew something was up, something big.

She knew Ino very well and she knew even better that the blonde had been taking extra shifts at the hospital, and had not even bothered to drop by for a simple hello, or even ask about her. The uneasiness in her voice just a second ago was nearly tangible.

Since Ino assured her that she was fine, she shrugged it off for the time being. But she would get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

()()()()()()()()))()

He stared grudgingly at the piles of paperwork in front of him. Would it ever end? This was so troublesome, beyond troublesome in fact. For the one thousandth time in his shinobi career, he questioned the reason for becoming one. Curse that 200 point I.Q. he had. He tossed a report about tax incentives he'd been reading aside.

It was 7 p.m., way past his time to leave. But he knew Tsunade would give him an earful if he didn't finish going through them sooner or later.

He grabbed for the next report on top of the pile, reading the caption on the front of the folder.

" _Recapitulation of Chuunin exams. YEAR XXXX."_

Curiosity got the best of him and he flipped the folder open, looking for the official exam description.

_Suna Appointed officer: Suma no Temari_

_Konoha Appointed officer: TBA_

He didn't know whether to be relieved of disappointed at what he read. He knew he wasn't completely over the sand-kunoichi. She had been his first love, his first of many things and the way they had ended things still made him feel humiliated.

He poured his heart out to her and got kicked in the face for it. He supposed he had learned his lesson. Good news was that another portion of his mind, even if just the more primal portion of it, had been having constant flashbacks of the heated encounter with his teammate three weeks ago. Ino had really…bloomed.

There was no other way to put it. Even if it ended on a bitter note (and he really had no idea why it had.) it had been amazing. It was like merely her kiss had washed away all the negative feelings and bad memories plaguing him mind that day, the other things they did made him feel like he had been on top of the world, no wonder he lost control and made that bold offer for one night. She was like some kind of ….remedy, a mood booster.

He leaned back on his office chair, crossing his arms behind his head.

He recalled the celebration that team 10 had when he had been promoted to chuunin years ago and the berating he had overheard her give Chouji about being fat and dieting. At the time he remembered reassuring Chouji that a curvier figure in a woman was more appreciated by men than a skinny one.

Ironically her figure had become quite curvy since those days, she had grown into a full woman. She had no excuse to call herself a girl anymore.

As a teammate he was proud of how much she had grown as a Kunoichi, her fierce courage and determination during the war shined. She had also grown as a person, less whiny, more mature, taking more responsibilities and the audacity to go live on her own. Her father wasn't happy about it at all.

Shikaku often asked Shikamaru about Ino. Probing about her life for Inoichi, he concluded. _Gossipy old man…_ Inoichi had always kept tabs on Ino and the boys that came around her, with the exception of Chouji and Shikamaru. He was especially overbearing the day Ino's bandages came off. Any boy who had knocked on the Yamanaka door or come into the flowershop with conversation that he deemed too friendly was given a deathly glare and promptly shooed away if he was around. Shikamaru suddenly shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Inoichi ever caught wind of what he had done to his daughter a few weeks back. He felt a bit hypocritical, because during their earlier chuunin days, he and Chouji were the first ones to act protective of Ino if any jerks came hovering around her.

He knew he was a bit of a sexist but he couldn't help it. Something so beautiful and delicate was not meant to be put through the roughage men went through.

His ex had proved him wrong about it many a time. If any jerks hit on her in front of him, she was swift to deal with them and send them running off. He always did feel a bit emasculated in her presence.

He knew Ino was perfectly capable of standing up for herself. But even Asuma had been over-protective when it came to those instances.

He recalled another incident during a mission which had taken place shortly after Chouji and Ino had made Chuunin.

()()()()()()()()()()(

Team ten had been appointed to a B-rank reconnaissance mission in Iwagakure.

There had been reports of strange disturbances and disappearances in the village's outskirts, possibly Akatsuki activity. Tsunade had assigned Shikamaru as the team leader, and had specified that Ino would be required to go undercover or infiltrate minds if necessary. They were not to break cover at any cost since Iwa had no idea that they would be there, and the last thing Konoha needed was another conflict. Neither Shikamaru nor Chouji had liked it, Ino would be exposed and on her own. They would only be able to watch from the shadows and act if absolutely necessary. She on the other hand was elated to finally be given a central role in a mission, bragging about it all the way from Konoha to Iwa.

Everything had run smoothly in Iwa. Ino dressed up as a civilian and walked around areas where disturbances had been reported. They stayed for a month.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened. He had to admit that he slacked off a bit towards the end.

On the last day, Ino had decided to give it one last try and patrol the area on her own, from his calculations and observations. There had been no likelihood of anything dangerous happening, Chouji had even begun to complain that the mission was futile and he missed Konoha's food and Shikamaru had begun to agree with him.

At the time he agreed that the mission was futile but what he missed was Temari.

Three hours passed before he found the need to go looking for her with Chouji. The perimeter was large, but three hours seemed excessive for a ninja.

When they came upon Ino in one of Iwa's many alleys, they found her breathing heavily and in bloody condition. At her feet lay the body of a surly man with a Kunai imbedded deeply in shoulder, and upon closer inspection a ninja, a defector…not Akatsuki though.

Shikamaru inspected Ino with his eyes thoroughly, worry evident in his actions. She was so bloody that he didn't know which was hers and which was the enemy's. But she was still standing. Chouji stood dumbfounded. Neither had ever seen her in such state, not to mention her ripped clothes. Ripped at the neckline, nearly exposing her breasts. Scratch marks on her arms and shuriken cuts on her legs and skirt.

All indications led to the conclusion that this man had tried to rape her.

The rage Shikamaru felt at the time could only compare to few other instances.

He had also felt impotent. The rogue-nin had a kunai shoved deep into his neck but was still breathing. He was quick to remedy that by slowly choking him to death with his shadow-binding technique. He could feel Chouji was infuriated as well, rushing to Ino's aid, making sure she had been ok.

Shikamaru finished off the rogue-nin and quickly rushed to the kunoichi's side as well, wanting to know what had happened.

She wasn't moving, her arms limps beside her, staring at the now dead body of her assailant. A silent fury in her azure eyes.

" He was causing the disturbances…the disappearances, the dismembered bodies….It was all him. Not Akatsuki. I think were done here. Let's go home…"

Her words were incredibly firm compared to her physical state. Shikamaru and Chouji weren't having any of it though. Chouji quickly covered her shoulders with his cloak, it was not an offering it was more like an order. She hadn't protested, grasping at it and wrapping it around herself.

"Are you gravely injured Ino?" he asked.

"Nothing lethal Chouji, I'll heal myself once were back to the hotel, thanks"

She offered him a smile.

An eerie site. A beautiful girl, covered in blood with torn clothes smiling.

Shikamaru wasn't having it. He needed to know more, even if he killed the bastard the wouldn't forgive himself if _something _else had happened her. He wouldn't stand the guilt that would plague him, he had gone through that during the Sasuke retrieval mission and had promised he would not anyone die or get hurt like that on his watch.

"Ino, exactly what happened?" He confronted her grasping her at the shoulders, worry and alarm lining his face.

She shrugged his hands off and backed away.

"Please Shikamaru, I'm fine, STOP IT. I'll live. I'll give you a full report once we get back to the hotel."

When he kept staring her down, irritation lined her own brows and she huffily said:

" I said I'm fine! Can we go please? I'm still bleeding."

Once back at the hotel, with wounds tended to, she came into the boys' room.

Sat down and told them that she had found the criminal because she had probed his mind in a bar. She received a scolding from Shikamaru for leaving her body unprotected like that, but carried on with the report. Her original plan was to alert the two of them somehow in order to catch the man. But he before she could do that, he caught up with her. She admitted to being overpowered and struggling against him for a while, but eventually overpowering him and stabbing him in the jugular.

Both of her teammates were tense throughout the whole report. Both reprimanding her for risking herself like that. They both cared deeply for her, and so did she, their bond as a team was deeper than a lot of other teams, their bond was special.

When she was done, Shikamaru asked one last question.

"Ino did he…?" He found it hard to say the word. He felt Chouji tense next to him.

" You mean did he rape me?" she answered forthright.

He gulped at that and tried to sound as composed as he could.

" Yes Ino… did the criminal rape you?"

She looked him in the eye. He swore he saw a spark of tenderness there directed at him. She smiled at him, which he hardly thought appropriate taken the circumstances.

" No he didn't Shika. I didn't let him. You don't have to worry about things like that."

That was the end of it. She healed herself and they made their way back to Konoha soon after. Shikamaru was impressed at her mature attitude about the situation as well as at the fact that she took the enemy out alone. She really was becoming self-reliant. That didn't mean that Chouji and himself wouldn't stop taking extra care with her when needed. She was a woman, and it would never get around his head that a woman should be left to fend for herself. Even if she had just proven him wrong. Rape was a harsh reality in the ninja world. Many Kunoichi were prone to suffer rape as torture in the instance of capture. Of course Konoha-nin didn't stoop to that, they were civilized.

Once back home, having given the report to Tsunade. The fifth seemed satisfied with the outcome. She nonetheless scolded Ino for being reckless, but at the same time congratulated her for being so efficient in pin-pointing the criminal. She was becoming an espionage expert.

And that had been that.

)()()())()()())()()

He shook himself out of his little trip down memory lane. The chuunin-exam pre-briefing still sitting open on his lap. He really didn't feel like offering himself as the konoha-official for the exam. Cross that out, what he really didn't feel like was having to look her in the face again. Deciding he would deal with that later, he closed the folder and tossed on his desk. He'd figure it out tomorrow. He grabbed for the next folder on the heap.

" _Konoha Autumn festival"_

" What the hell do I have to do with that?" he grumbled to himself.

The Konoha Autumn festival was a celebration that had recently been reinstated, a tradition like many others that had been pushed aside in times of war and conflict. Since Konoha was now apparently at peace, it was back. Your basic street festival, with games, stands, shows dancing around a huge bonfire and other konoha traditions.

Not his type of thing, but he figured he'd be forced to go. Be it because his mother would nag him to, or Chouji would coerce him to come along so he could try all the food at the stands.

"troublesome….."

Soon after, he left the office, flicking the lights out. Leaving the building and making his way home, to the Nara compound across town. He could have glided there, but decided to walk. That way he could enjoy a cigarette and take in some fresh air, and get try to get Temari out of his head. Just seeing her name on that damn piece of paper had gotten him started all over again. He was too proud to admit it, but his heart had been broken. It had been months since he last saw her, he needed to forget her. Chouji could help, but strangely he found himself longing for someone else's company.

()()()()()()()())())())()))())

Ino had gotten home feeling very awkward about her encounter with Sakura that afternoon. She felt guilty for not telling her the truth after putting her through a walk home with Lee. The poor guy was a nice person, a true friend, with the noblest intentions and a heart of gold. But listening to him go on about the blooming of youth for more than 5 minutes had to be listed as some kind of mental torture. But who would have the heart to tell him to SHUT THE HELL UP, not many…

She was feeling a bit better though, she at least knew the pinkette wasn't pissed at her. She also knew that she would have fess up about what happened that night at one point. So she decided to set her mind to something else.

Cooking herself some dinner. Home made sukiyaki! She gathered all the ingredients in an orderly manner on the kitchen counter. As she was about to start slicing the cabbage she heard a knock at her door.

She dropped the cabbage on the cutting board, still holding onto the knife.

She knew who it was. There was no confusing that chakra.

"Ino, open up. I know you're in there. Troublesome…."

In a flash she was at the door. Unlocking it and opening it up just a smidge, she poked her head out, knife in hand too.

The Lazy genius stood there in his carefree pose, hands in his pockets, still in shinobi uniform.

" What do you want Shikamaru? I didn't invite you over if I remember correctly."

She made sure to keep her tone and face firm. Even if her eyes just wanted to soak him in. He looked so sexy when he had that calculating look.

" You gonna let me in Ino or are you gonna stab me?" He didn't move from his position, though a cocky grin graced his features.

She blushed, but decided now was the time to be mature. She found it much easier to be forward when alcohol was coursing through her veins.

"give me a second."

She shut the door and made her way to her room looking for something to cover up. When she was at home she liked to be comfortable. Ino's comfortable meant walking around in underwear, and that's all she had on now. She grabbed for the first robe she saw in view, wrapping it around herself and tying a tight knot at her waist to keep it in place. Just because they'd had sex didn't mean she would reward him by parading around the house in her bra and panties. That would be like inviting him to bed again. She opened the apartment door fully, he was still there leaning against the doorframe. And she didn't miss the way he eyed her body up and down.

"come in."

" tch. Thanks." He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked past her and pausing in the middle of the living room to admire the display of bowls, vegetables and bottles of ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"dinner for one?" He broke the silence

Ino was still standing next to the door. Closing it and locking it instantly.

She skimmed her hands over the robe she was wearing unconsciously. Making sure it was still in place. The look he gave her earlier made her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes. After what had gone down, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious around him now.

" I was about to start cooking, but then you showed up. So what's on your mind Shika?"

He turned away and made his way to her prized couch plopping down on it and making himself comfortable.

" Nothing much, I just thought I'd drop by and see what you've been up to these last weeks"

She would play this off smoothly. There were millions of thoughts racing through her mind at the moment and her inner was screaming at her to top it all off. After all, they were friends and teammates. So she decided to follow that line of thought and ignore the rest.

" Oh, the usual you know. Shifts at the hospital, work at the Flowershop, training. What about you? Chouji mentioned you were real busy too. Missions and office work. Tsunade-sama's keeping you busy huh?"

As she spoke she made her away around the kitchen entrance and picked up the knife and cabbage she had been about to chop before his sudden arrival. Just then she noticed he had followed her into the kitchen.

She turned around to face him, smiling sheepishly with the cabbage in her hands.

"You hungry by the way? There's more than enough for two. Though I couldn't promise the same if Chouji had come along with you, hehe."

She placed the cabbage on the chopping block and started chopping away.

He stood behind her, leaning against the opposite counter, hands in pockets once again. Acting like his casual self.

" I've never seen you cook before Ino. Feeling domestic all of a sudden?"

That was a jab at her, but she continued to keep her cool. He continued:

" Anyways, Kurenai's due in a few weeks."

" I know Shika, I've seen her around the hospital, even checked up on her last week. Baby's perfectly healthy and she's very happy, I hear Sakura will be making the delivery but Kurenai-san asked Hinata and myself to be present as well. Moral support you know?" She continued, chopping the lettuce at the same time.

" I think I'll take up your offer on dinner, It would be rude to sit here and watch you eat all by yourself." He changed the subject.

" Oh..great." She was inwardly hoping he would refuse her invitation. But felt the wanton vibe he had been giving her earlier subside as they resumed conversing like old friends. Maybe it was possible to come back to normal. She was glad he hadn't brought up their sexual encounter so far and was beginning to feel a bit more at ease around him.

" Do you need help with that?"

" lazy Nara offering to help in the kitchen? That's new of you! But if you're up for it, it'll cut the process in half. " She gave him a mocking look, but there was tenderness there too.

He got up off the counter and moved closer to the kitchen counter. He shrugged off his flak vest and rolled up his sleeves, washing his hands and placing himself beside her. He curiously observed the ingredients laid out over the counter and the half-chopped cabbage in front of her. She noticed from the look on his face that he was new to all this. The only thing he ever handled that could compare to a kitchen knife was a kunai... so she would have to teach him.

"um, you can finish chopping the cabbage, I'll get to making the sauce."

He obliged, picking up the chopping knife. Though nothing followed.

She was mixing the sake with the soy-sauce but stopped as she noticed that Shikamaru was trying to strategize on how to go about chopping the cabbage.

She sighed, putting the bowl in her hands down and heading over to her helpless teammate.

" _leave it to a genius to waste time strategizing over a chopping board…hopeless."_

" Why don't you let me help you with that Shika?" She interjected.

He obliged, taking a step back as she positioned herself in front of the chopping board. Grasping the cabbage firmly and picking the knife up. She placed the knife at the edge of the vegetable and securing her hold on it, began chopping away. She paused and gave Shikamaru a sidewards glance.

" You watching genius? I'm about to teach you a lesson here. Chopping 101."

He had been quiet the whole time, standing behind her. When she glanced at him, she noticed his eyes quickly reverting from her bum to her face.

"_maybe not so back to normal after all"_

He snapped out of his personal reverie and popped his head over her shoulder.

She tried to ignore what she had just caught him doing and decided to carry on.

His face was really close to hers, but when she gave a discrete glace his way she saw his eyes were trained on her hands and the objects they held.

And so she resumed the chopping.

" see Shikamaru? You're supposed to hold the cabbage like this so it doesn't roll around when you're chopping. You want it to be stable. The knife has to be held with a certain amount of grace, treat it like an extension of your arm. So here we go.."

She chopped a few more slices off expertly. She turned to him again and was startled at how much closer his face was to hers, much closer than before. But his brows were furrowed in concentration. Concluding that he must have got the idea of it now she let go of what remained of the cabbage and made to put the knife down, just then she felt his hand rest atop hers securing her grasp on the knife, and then grabbing her other hand gingerly and placing it back on the cabbage.

"once more Ino, just so I can understand the movements a little better. It looks more troublesome than I thought"

She was blushing profusely now, but refused to turn around and let him see that.

So she followed through, but this time her mind was straying due to the close contact between them and the heat emanating from his touch on her. She pushed the cabbage towards the knife and made to chop. And then it all happened in slow motion, she felt a sharp sting on her index finger.

" Ouch!" She brusquely pulled away from Shikamaru, dropping everything in the process and rushing to sink. She'd cut herself! What a dobe! After bragging about all that expertise…sigh

" _You really are a mess Yamanaka. You really think he came here for a cooking class?"_

Her finger was oozing blood, she'd cut down too hard. And it was ALL HIS FAULT. Taking her concentration away like that.

"che, Ino let me take a look at that" He came up to her and took her bloody finger between his own hands, inspecting it closely.

" Lucky, it's not too deep. Just needs to be cleaned properly to avoid infection."

He actually looked worried, his brows furrowed.

" I KNOW that Shikamaru! I've had extensive medical training."

He interrupted her mid-sentence as she felt him pulling her towards the sink and placing her bleeding finger under running water. Strangely gentle of him.

A few years ago he would have told her to suck it up and think of people who actually were gravely injured, making her feel shallow.

" I thought you weren't good with blood…" she questioned.

"In this kind of situation I have no other choice do I?" he retorted, eyes still fixed on her bleeding finger.

" Hey, don't play that card with me! I would have been perfectly fine by myself!"

Ino tried to pull her finger away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me help you troublesome woman." He sounded frustrated.

Ino found it futile to keep bantering with him, and let him tend to her cut.

When he turned off the water, her finger was still oozing blood, which got on her robe and all over his hands.

" Shit, it's deeper than you concluded you bum!" She looked up at him indignantly and was surprised to see him bringing her finger closer to his face once again.

" Shikamaru! Let me take care of it, I don't wanna get blood on the food! It's becoming highly unsanitary and…"

She instantly shut her mouth when he slipped her bloody finger into his mouth and began to suck at it. A tingling sensation began to spread in her lower belly, she could feel his tongue encircling her finger and then sucking at it in a slow and torturous way. Just like he had done elsewhere on her body that night.

She was blushing profusely and he caught her at it. An arrogant yet oh so sexy grin graced his face, all the while his eyes looked on hers. She knew she had that stupid overwhelmed look plastered all over her face. A part of her was angry at the control he suddenly had over her body. Involuntarily she let out a nearly imperceptible moan, but the light that flashed through his eyes made it clear that he heard it.

And just like that he gave it one final gentle suck and pulled it out of his mouth.

" You know Ino….even if you act outstandingly bitter a lot of the time, you taste really incredibly sweet." His tone sounded conceited, but she trembled at the last part of his comment. He was making allusions to their heated encounter.

"_Get back to your senses woman, you're not letting him do this again!"_

She widened the distance between them abruptly. Wrapping her gashed finger protectively with her other hand.

" What are you now? Some kind of vampire?"

His grin widened and his eyes were trained on her. Making her feel incredibly self conscious again.

She didn't know what to say or do at this point. Her body wanted him, it was begging her to jump him NOW, but the logic part of her was screaming NO.

"_remember who he confused you with when you allowed him into your bed."_

" I think you should just go home Shikamaru, you're not acting like yourself tonight and I think you need to cloud-watch it of sleep it off. We can talk again when you feel like your old self." The blonde tried to sound as strict as possible.

He scowled at this. She could swear she saw a look of confusion mixed with the scowl.

" You're right. It was stupid of me to come here like this. I should have known better. I'm sorry Ino."

That was all he said, as he grabbed his flak jacket and was out the door faster than a sound-nin.

All her hunger for dinner was gone, and it was straight to bed from there.

Maybe it really had been a VERY bad idea to sleep with Shikamaru.

()()()()()))())(

The next morning she was woken up in a rude manner. Someone was almost knocking down her bedroom window.

" what the hell?"

She got out of bed, and headed to window with Kunai in hand, ready to stab the shit out of whoever had dragged her out of bed at 4 a.m.

When she tore the curtain open, she nothing but a scroll. It looked like a mission scroll…

" another mission huh?"

)()()()()()()()(

Hi All!

Another long-ass chapter…I know. But I myself enjoy long-ass chapters. Cuz I never want it to end! Anywho, not much to say here. Except your cristicism and opinions are always welcome. Be they constructive or praise.

Thank you my lovelies,

Good night!


End file.
